Stay
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Miley's cheating on Lilly with Mikayla but what happens when Mikayla doesn't want to be used anymore. Songfic 'Stay' by Sugarland. Mikiley/implied Liley. Femslash don't like don't read.


Stay _I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wallAnd I've been laying here praying, praying she won't callIt's just another call from homeYou'll get it and be gone, and I'll be cryingI'll be begging you babyBeg you not to leaveBut I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeveOh, for the next time we'll be hereSeems like a million years, and I think I'm dyingWhat do I have to do to make you seeShe can't love you like me?_

I woke up a few hours before she did and laid in my bed holding her waiting for that hated phone call. My first love Miley moved in my arms to the sound of her phone ringing. She sat up looked at me and answered her phone 

"Hello oh hey baby no you didn't wake me I've actually been up for hours working. Yeah . . . Ok I'll see you in a little bit bye Lilly love you too". she shot me another look and put her phone on the night standing as she leaned over the bed and tried to kiss me. I got up and left the room before she could. I heard the shower running as I poured myself some coffee and a bowl of cereal. I had kept telling myself to leave Miley

but whenever she came to my front door I took her back every single time and every morning after she would receive a phone call from Lilly and left me alone. I tried to distract myself by grading papers and thinking of what I could do on a Saturday to get away. I felt the tears run down my cheeks until I heard the shower stop running and stood up to put my bowl away in the dishwasher. I stared out the window and lost myself in my thoughts until I felt arms wrap around me and a kiss on my cheek. I fell back into the all too familiar arms subconsciously then stepped away and asked with tears in my eyes,

"Shouldn't you go be with _Lilly_"

"No, I'm here with you" Miley replied smiling but confused. I almost fell to her smile but pictured where I'd be in an hour, alone, and got back my resolve.

"But where will I be when Lilly calls again asking where you are and you finally leave me empty" 

_Why don't you stay?I'm down on my kneesI'm so tired of being lonelyDon't I give you what you need?When she calls you to goThere is one thing you should knowWe don't have to live this wayBaby, why don't you stay?_

I broke down crying I couldn't control it anymore, it hurt too much Miley tried to pull me into her arms but I pushed her away.

"Ok but I've told you before I'm waiting for the perfect moment to tell her" Miley said hurt and staring into my eyes with concern.

"Well when is the perfect moment to break up with someone and tell them you don't love them anymore because you've been cheating on them for the past year. You're just using me and it has to stop. Do you know how hard it is to love someone who you know is gonna be with another women after she leaves you"_You keep telling me babyThere will come a timeWhen you will leave her arms and forever be in mineWell, I don't think that's the truthAnd I don't like being usedAnd I'm tired of waitingIt's too much pain to have to bareTo love a "girl" you have to share_

"You know that's not true. I love you I just don't want to hurt Lilly. I still would have to work with her" Miley shot back losing her smile. 

"Oh do I now? If you love me so damn much why do you leave me. In your goal of not hurting Lilly you're actually hurting me. Just think who do you turn to every time you need to talk"

"You" Miley dropped her head.

"Ok but can you say who you love more" Miley was quiet and it looked like she was going to cry until we both heard her phone ring,

"Hi baby yeah I'm just leaving right now" I walked away to my room to get ready without saying a word. I heard the front door slam and her car pull away sitting on the edge of my bed and finally let the tears fall.

_Why don't you stay?I'm down on my kneesI'm so tired of being lonelyDon't I give you what you need?When she calls you to goThere is one thing you should knowWe don't have to live this wayBaby, why don't you stay?_

I cried for an hour letting it all out when I was done I got up to finish grading my papers for school. When all papers had a score I had nothing to do so I decided I needed to go shopping and made a list of other things to do. I spent the whole day driving around trying desperately and failing to not think of Miley. I made a vow no matter what to say good-bye to her. I was sick of going behind Lilly's back for her. The guilt was overwhelming and it was finally getting through to me. I had spent too many nights laying up racked with guilt and pain now it was over. I just had to wait until Miley decided to come back to me but I didn't how long that would be. I spent Sunday thinking of exactly what I'd say:

_I can't take it any longerBut my will is getting strongerAnd I think I know just what I have to doI can't waste another minuteAfter all that I've put in itI've given you my bestWhy does she get the best of you?So, the next time you findYou want to leave her bed for mine_

A week passed and I still hadn't heard from Miley. I was starting to get restless and when Friday night came along I said yes to a co-worker who had been asking me to go drinking with her. I hadn't cared anymore I took shot after shot and danced with as many girls as I could without knowing any of their names. I went home with one of them and woke up the next morning in her bed. I left shortly after she got up and as I pulled into my driveway I noticed Miley was there.

I, trying not to have her notice me pull in, got out of my car and walked into my house to pull out a bottle of tequila and a couple aspirin. I turned around to sit at my table and saw Miley standing before me. 

"I've never seen you drink this much so tell me is something wrong I'm worried" Miley said after I took a few shots and the aspirin. I laughed and looked Miley in the face with a crazy smile and said,

"Like you care. But I guess I'll tell you I'm already drunk can't get any worse. I can's take it anymore. The going behind Lilly's back her calling you the next morning and you leaving me. I need to move on and I'm done telling you, you need to make a choice so I'm making it for you. Go back to Lilly don't ever talk to me again. We're through" 

It felt good finally getting that off my chest until I looked into Miley's eyes and saw the tears falling. I had to convince myself that it was all for the better. I was sick of being treated horribly. 

"If that's what you want I just want you to know I have thought about it and I do love you more than I love Lilly so I told her everything this morning. But I guess this is goodbye. I love you and always will." Miley leaned in to kiss me on the cheek and left, crying. I felt bad for making her cry but then I remembered the tears I had shed for her and went to my bed to sleep off the rest of my hangover.

That same night I went to the club with my coworker again but decided not to drink as much as I had the night before. I still felt bad for the rest of the week until I met a girl at my work named Kate who I felt an immediate attraction to. I asked her out and we've been together ever since.

I never regret saying goodbye to Miley because I know if I hadn't I wouldn't be in the relationship that I am in with the most amazing girl in the world and wouldn't be as happy as I am right now.

_Why don't you stay?I'm up off my kneesI'm so tired of being lonelyYou can't give me what I needWhen she begs you not to goThere is one thing you should knowI don't have to live this wayBaby, why don't you stay?_


End file.
